Heartache
by xoray812
Summary: he didnt trust her. that was their one constant. with everything in their messed up world. she loved him, but he just broke her heart.
1. Chapter 1

It broke her. He said the he didn't trust her. Watching him fight against the guards holding him yelling at her, he was pissed that she stopped him from getting the revenge he sought for 10 years.

She loved him. Nikita loved Michael more than she loved Daniel. She loved Daniel she did. He almost filled the void she felt that ached for Michael. She knew he loved her but she also knew that he would never break proto-call.

She promised him years ago that when the time came she would help him avenge his family's death. She never meant this though; she never meant at the expense of him life.

She spent years making plans to take down Division, but they were each other's Achilles' heel. It made it harder for her to take them down with him being on her enemy's side.

The one thing they always had was trust. It was what kept them going. It was a routine. Division caught up to them and Michael could never take her down. They couldn't kill each other.

Then when they were finally reconnecting by finding Kasim, but he had to make it into a suicide mission. He said he didn't trust her. Her heart shattered. She didn't have the will to fight anymore. She needed to end Division quickly and efficiently. She was tired of all this.

Nikita and Michael parted. Nikita went home and eventually made contact with Alex. She told Alex it was time to get a move on. They needed to destroy the boxes and blow Division up. She had Owen and Ryan to help so she hoped that they could get this done within a few months.

She knew that she would see Michael again, but it was needed. She wanted to stop all together, but she needed to do this for Alex. Even though she was tough and most would think it was a great mentor/student relationship; she had come to think of Alex almost as a daughter.

Alex needed this. Owen needed this. And she needed this for Daniel, herself, and Michael. She still wanted to help him so if she ever got the chance she would kill Kasim in a heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nikita POV**

It's been three days since I've been back. I got in touch with Alex telling her to lay low but keep her ears open with any info she gets. I need to talk to her today and tell her that I want to get this done soon. I can't take much more of this. It hurts too much.

I see that she's logged on.

Alex: hey Sensei, what's going on?

Nikita: I want to finish this soon. I can't take much more of this anymore. We need to find the remaining for black boxes and take Division down.

Alex: What's going on? I know I can't hear you, but I have a feeling that something is up. Ever since you got back from your trip which I know was with Michael, you've been off. What happened, mom?

That made me smile. She called me that when she was worried or scared or happy. She knew just how to make me feel better.

Nikita: it's a long story, but how did you – never mind you probably heard them talking. You're activated now so when you get out we'll meet in a safe location.

Alex: Someone's coming. I'll talk to you later.

Nikita: ok be careful.

_User logged off. _

Nikita sighs. She doesn't know if she can get this done in a couple of months.

**Michael POV**

Percy talked on and on about how he was right. Niki was never trying to help me. At that point all I could think about was how pissed I am at her and how pissed I am at myself. I can't believe I said all those things to her and I can't believe she stopped me for fulfilling what I was trying to for years.

I said I didn't trust her. I broke the one understanding we always had. I might have well have shot her there too. I saw it in her eyes. I broke her and what we had. I saw the defeat in her.

**Nikita POV**

I need to figure out where the next black box is. We got two thanks to Owen's help. I know that last one has to be with Percy, so 3 more in the outside world. I was lost in thought when I heard a push on the floorboards.

I twirled around gun aiming right at the sound.

"Jesus Owen! I could have killed you." Nikita exclaimed.

"Yeah well you look like shit" Owen stated with a smirk.

"I know" she stated.

"Anyway, I think I got a location on the next black box" Owen said.

"Now we're talking. Where?" she asked.

"Pennsylvania." He states.

It's a good start she thinks. One more after this one and it's up to Alex to get the last and final one. They strategize and decide to go together in tomorrow. They'll get everything together tonight, get some sleep, and try to get to Pennsylvania by noon.

Owen and I were up early. We needed to get the black box as fast as possible since there was a good chance that Percy could send a strike team towards us. He's scared, that much is obvious considering we already got most of the boxes. There were only two more left and after this one we had one more left before it was up to Alex.

What surprised Owen and I was that the guardian keeping the box safe started a family. She was trying to lead the normal life that Owen and I dreamed of and here we were about to take that all away. We needed to get that black box and get Melissa and her family to a safe location at the same time.

The minute we stepped into Melissa's home, she recognized me. She was scared; you could see it in her eyes. So she did what any normal division agent would do and attacked. Great! Just what we needed, for her to get hurt. Well, let's get the easy part over with.

_And with that Nikita took Melissa down, while Owen searched the rest of the house. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Nikita POV**

N: Look, we don't want to hurt you. You and I both know that I'm rogue. I get why you want this life okay. We don't want to compromise that. We just want to black box and to get you safe because we both know that once Division comes for reinforcements you're going to have to leave. They are on their way as we speak.

Melissa: Okay, Okay, just get the fuck off me! how the hell do I know you aren't bluffing?

O: Because we both know what it's like to lose the one's we love because of Division. We want revenge and Division shut down. You want a life that you always dreamed of and we are handing it to you on a silver platter for a measly little black box, but we need to get this down asap.

M: Okay, I believe you but how I am I going to tell my husband and step son about this huh? How do I tell him that I'm a government agent of a secret organization!

N: Maybe you already did.

Niki points behind her where Melissa husband and step son stand shell-shocked.

M: Brian, I know I should have told you but it isn't exactly an ice breaker to a relationship! I wanted a normal life and I fell in love with you! I didn't choose this, but I want selfish and want to be with you. I wanted to be your wife and Jason's step mom.

B: I love you too! But this, this doesn't sound safe for any of us! This is dangerous!

M: That's why these people are going to help us! They used to work for the same company I do! They need one thing and have already arranged for us to get out of here. Start over.

B: So I just shake my son's whole world up!

M: It's already shaken up! I'm sorry but even being here is dangerous now!

B: Okay, Okay! But this is far from over. This isn't acceptable Mel. You lied to us. That isn't a family!

M: I know, I promise to make this better. I love you and Jason more than anything.

B: We love you too.

Melissa went to the safety deposit box that held the black box after creating a diversion. Cops were swarming the place so that will keep Division distracted and give them time to get out of there.

I knew a guy that made Melissa and her family fake ids. The black box was in our hands and we will destroy it the minute we get out of this city. Melissa and her family just drove off. Now me and Owen have to get home so I could update Alex on the progress.

**Michael POV**

Damn it! Nikita got the damn black box. She isn't going to give up! Percy is going to be furious. I cant let anything distract me anymore. We need to stop her. If she doesn't, then Division is done and my access to get rid of Kasim is gone!

I punch the wall and get my men to retreat. We need to regroup and get back to Division.

**Nikita POV**

He's mad. I cant see him but I know. If he doesn't stop me then his access to find Kasim is done because Division will be done. He doesn't know how much I love him though. I will destroy Kasim for him. I wont let his pain go on.

While Owen and Alex work on finding out where the last black box is, I'm going to take Kasim down. I know where he is. It's amazing how many enemies Division has. The connections I have lead me right to Kasim. It's time to get to Novosibirsk.

**Michael POV**

She's off the grid. God dammit, Niki. Why do you hate me so much! Stop this! I need this Birkoff is working his ass off trying to trace where Nikita is. To say Percy was pissed is an understatement. I need to figure out how to stop her. I HAVE to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Niki POV**

I was in Russia before I knew it and I had everything planned out. Kasim wont know what hit him when I'm done with him. I feel like there is so much more to the story than what we (Michael and I) know.

Kasim was in a safe house on the out skirts off Novosibirsk. He has his drug cartel delivery going on for the next few days. I just need two; one for getting everything set up and the other to send the bastard to hell. Thinking about Michael and his family made me think about Alex.

Before I left I made sure I updated Alex on everything that was going on. She and Owen are looking for the last black box excluding Percy's. I know that she cant wait until this is over. She really was falling for Thom, but she did what she had to do and I know that she will regret that decision for the rest of her life.

I know that Nathan, the boy from across the hall, is the one she loves though. She was willing to throw it all away; the revenge and her life, just to be with him. I'm happy that she found the one, but I know she is doing this for me. She knows I need that as well as her and since the fight is almost over, she doesn't mind. She told Nathan all about this life and at first he didn't believe her or accept it but three days later he came knocking on her door.

He kissed her passionately; her words not mine, and told her that he loved her and that he was willing to support this. They were going strong and I was happy that she will have a great future outside this life. She was like my daughter. I remember what she asked me just after she told me her story about Nathan.

_FLASHBACK_

_(Nikita and Alex Phone Convo)_

_A: Hey Nikita, I was wondering umm after all this is over and we finally get to run from this; could you, if you want of course, umm adopt me?_

_N:….Alex, are you sure? After everything…_

_A: Nikita, I know that you feel guilty about the past and my parents, but you have taken care of me and without you I probably would be dead or still on the street. You do everything to make sure I'm okay and that's what a mother does. You are my mother and I don't want it any other way. The rest is your choice whether you want to or not._

_N: Ohh Alex! Of course I want it! I have thought of you like that forever but I didn't want to force you into a relationship like that just in case you didn't want it. I promise after this is all over that is the first thing we do. You, me, and also Nathan will just leave. Of course I won't be living with you that would be….awkward to say the least._

_They both laugh at that. _

_A: That sounds amazing….Mom._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

It made her smile. The first smile she had since the op with Michael. She decided that if she couldn't have a life with Michael, she would have her family with Alex. She would watch Alex grow and become an even better beautiful young woman that she already is. she would watch Alex be in love, get married, and have children.

Right now it was time to focus. She had everything she need for the plan tomorrow. Her weapons were set and her map was all planned out. She managed a snag a layout of Kasim's safe house, but she guessed it wasn't too safe considering she was able to get the layout.

She decided that it was time to get some rest. Tomorrow was a big day. Tomorrow she would kill that man that destroyed the heart of _her_ man.

_**BTW, in the story Alex knows the real truth about what Nikita had to do with her family's death. Alex doesn't blame her and was happy that Nikita was upfront about it. Alex is already an agent. She isn't a recruit. I thought about the relationship they had in season one and it was cute. Alex looked up to Nikita as a role model or mentor so I took it up a level. Hope you like it :D **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Nikita POV**

Nikita woke up early, like 6 A.M. early which was nothing that she wasn't used to. She showered and changed into her classic all black leather pants, t-shirt, and leather jacket. It was cold nothing new for Russia. She came fully prepared. She wasn't worried about not surviving. This would be a piece of cake compared to all the other things she has done.

Nikita scouted the area. There were two guards at the front entrance, which meant one on each side and probably two or three max in the back. From what she could tell there was about 4 guards including Kasim in the house itself. That meant she had to take out a total of 10 or 11 guards to take out.

She stealthily crept up behind the car which left her about 3 yards away from the guards at the entrance. She already put a silencer on her guns. She pulled out it out and shot the first and the second right when he turned to see his partner go down. When they fell with a thud each side guard came and she took them out just as quickly. She crept up to the entrance and as quietly as possible opened the door.

She didn't have much time. The guards would make rounds quickly and figure out they have been compromised. The house way amazing she had to give Kasim that, but she didn't expect any less from a rich drug lord. She got into that house and had probably about two minutes if not less to take out as many guards as possible before the others figured out what was going on. Luckily one turned the corner right as she got into the house.

She got a clean shot. Dead. His body dropping didn't make as much noise as expected.She peaked out of the corner and saw the two more guards. She backed grabbed her second gun. She turned the corner and shot the two at the same time.

One minute, she predicted that's how much time she had before the two or three guards figured out what was going on. That was plenty enough time to kill the last guard and have Kasim as a hostage in her hands.

She knew without a doubt that the last guard would be with Kasim. It was would his main bodyguard. She climbed the stairs and quietly as possible. _Creak…_ so much for quiet. The last in-house guard came to the foot of the steps as predicted but too late for him Niki already predicted that move. He was dead within a second. She caught the guys body and quietly put it to the ground.

15 seconds; that's all the time she had to get to Kasim and that's all she needed she climbed the last three steps and threw open the room to his bedroom. Kasim turned and pulled his gun, but Nikita just swiftly started to attack. She kicked the gun out of his hands. Then she started punching and kicking until within 30 seconds he was a gun point.

K: Hello Nikita. I knew I would see you again. Maybe just a little too soon.

N: if you didn't I would have thought that you were as dumb as you looked.

She quipped back without hesitation. He just chuckled. Nikita heard the running of footsteps up the stairs. A second later the guards left outside, only two, came into the room guns blazing, but Nikita shot the two the moment they hesitated when they saw their boos held at gun point.

N: Well looks like it's just you and me but soon enough it will just be me.

Kasim actually looked nervous.

**Alex POV**

After a lot of searching, I think I figured out where the last black box was. I knew Mom had a mission she was completing right now so I had to call Owen. _Mom._ I giggled. We have come a long way. I don't know what would have happened if she didn't save me. I was never close to my birth mom. I was closer to my papa. We would be a family when this was over. That's always what I wanted. I would have Nathan with me too. I'm just scared mom will be lonely, but I promised myself that I wont let that happen. After this, I was my turn to take care of her.

Anyway, I called Owen to let him know that the last black box was in the Bahamas. It was actually kind of smart. I mean I doubt we would have thought to look at an island resort for this thing to be at. I guess that's why I decided to look up the places we least expected it to be. I searched through Division archives to find something that was off and there it was. An agent was sent there for a mission. His name was Michael Specter. He was the agent guarding it.

Owen said he would let mom know as soon as she got back. I hope that she's okay. I know that physically she will be fine, but this mission is going to be hard for her because it is personal as well. It's one of the reasons why I look at Michael differently. He hurt mom, and he hurt her bad like "heartbroken, I need some pizza, ben&jerry's, need to get wasted bad. So if we ever spar in the gym when I'm at Division. I usually don't hold back. I almost broke his arm three days ago.

The thought itself makes me smile. Hahah badass Michael isn't such a hotshot now. I bruised his ego.

**Owen POV**

The last black box location was found. We were so close! I would feel it on the tips of my fingers. With Nikita gone, I decided to start preparing a plan on getting this black box. Usually Nikita would do it, but with her gone I figured we might as well be ready.

Nikita needed to finish this mission. She wouldn't have peace otherwise. I don't think Michael realizes what he has. I know that he loves Nikita. he is taking her for granted though and I know more than anyone that that is one of the biggest mistakes you could ever make. I lost Emily by not being with her enough. My mistakes caused her, her life.

Nikita has become my only family left. She is like my sister and Alex, I may not have met her but she is important to Nikita which makes her my family too. Hope fully Michael comes to his sense because I have a feeling Niki wont be happy unless he is with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nikita POV**

Home at last. To say the past few days have been stressful is an understatement. I plopped onto my bed and Owen walked into the room.

O: Oh, hey your back. How did it go? What happened?

N: Oh trust me, this is going to blow your mind.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_N: Looks like you have nowhere to go, Kasim. Your guards are dead and trust me when I say you will be too in the next ten minutes, but first I want my questions answered._

_K: Well Nikita, why would I answer those questions when I will be dead regardless._

_N: Well because you have nothing to lose, you'll be dead anyway, but if you don't cooperate then we can do it the hard way._

_After I said that I shot him in the leg once. His scream filled the room. Then a static went off from a walk-talkie along with a transmission asking for an update. I examined it no more 3 seconds when I realized that it was a Division walkie-talkie. FUCK! _

_ I pulled out my phone and pressed the record button before turning around to face Kasim. This was something I had to get. Michael needed to know the truth and I guess I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to show him that he trusted the people that handed his family the ticket to their death; he didn't trust ME but the people who truly killed his family. _

_N: So you work for Division. God I can't believe I didn't notice that before. _

_K: Ahh I see you figured that out. Maybe that answered all your questions. _

_N: All except one; why? Why did Percy want Michael on his side so bad. _

_K: And why should I tell you that. _

_N: well I guess you like pain. _

_ I shot him in the arm and leg this time. I smirked at the screams that filled the room. _

_N: NOW. You going to talk or do you need another bullet? _

_K: Fine you bitch…_

_ I shot him in the shoulder._

_N: That's for the bitch comment; now talk._

_K: Percy thought it would be a good idea to have an experienced navy seal in Division. He said that the death of two people will benefit America in the end so I did it. _

_N: Well, I hope you enjoyed your life because it ends now._

_ The sound of two bullets rang in the room; two bullets that went right into Kasim's head. Division was going to hear about this soon enough so I think I'll leave Percy a little gift._

_ I found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a little note to him. "You're little lap dog is dead. :) Your Welcome for cleaning up the mess you thought I wouldn't figure out. _

_Sincerely, (not really)_

_ Nikita :D _

_P.S. Michael I hope you find this because if it wasn't obvious enough, Kasim is with Division. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

O: Shit no way!

N: I know! I can't believe I didn't figure that out!

O: But the note certainly had a lovely ring to it. very bitchy and badass of you.

I laughed and I thanked him.

N: Now onto business.

O: the Black box right. Okay so Alex got the location. It's in the Bahamas.

N: The Bahamas?

O: I know it sounded weird but in a way it makes sense. I mean you wouldn't really expect it to be there. It's probably the last place we would look.

N: Okay so it looks like we are heading to the Bahamas. I'm assuming you thought of a strategy.

O: hahaha Yeah; okay so this is what I came up with….

We are close. I can feel it in my system. Division is about to be taken down. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy everyone, sorry I haven't updated in so long. With school everything has been really busy. I will try to update faster.**

**Heads up, I find it easier to just put an initial for when a person started talking so this is how it will be:**

**Michael: M**

**Nikita: N**

**Alex: A**

**Owen: O**

**Birkoff: B**

**Percy: P**

**Amanda: Amnd (weird I know but I doubt I will have her in the story a lot anyway)**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter :) **

**Alex POV**

P: Kasim Turiq was found dead yesterday. That saves Michael the mission. No one knows who the master mind behind the killing was but it is being looked into.

Hahahaha this is hilarious. Percy is saying that he is happy about this but you can see the fire behind his eyes. The bastard is pissed as hell. Mom did awesome. She called me after she got home and talked to Owen about the next black box. I look over at Michael and he looks so confused.

The emotions in his eyes are so mixed. He looks happy, sad, and confused. He's happy that the man that killed his family is dead yet maybe he is sad because it didn't happen with his own hands, and lastly I think he is confused as to who might have killed him. I know deep down he knows exactly who killed Turiq.

I was happy when mom told me he was dead. I hope that she got some closure from this. I hope that Michael learns the truth. It really didn't surprise me that Kasim worked for Division. There are so many unexpected things that go on in here that you just roll with the punches.

**Michael POV**

Kasim was dead. He was dead. _Dead. Dead. Dead. _The word kept repeating in my head. When I looked at Percy he looked pissed. There was more to this story something was up, but my mind didn't comprehend that. All I knew was that Turiq was dead.

Who killed him? Was it for their own vendetta? I wouldn't put it past them. Kasim is a guy that would have had many enemies, but for some reason I know who did it. I don't want to admit it myself, but I know.

**Nikita POV**

I got a text from Alex saying that Percy was pissed. He didn't express it but you can tell. Good, mission accomplished for that part. She didn't mention Michael at all. I think both she and Owen are trying to keep his name away from me for now. They probably think I'm going to have a melt down some point soon. Yeah right, like I would do that.

Our flight to the Bahamas was in an hour. Coffee isn't even keeping me up in this fucking airport; I'm about to pass out. Our flight was announced so I guess I'll get some sleep. All I can do is wait. I'm probably going to drive Owen nuts anyways if I don't sleep.

**Owen POV**

You would think that I'm happy that she's actually asleep, but when she's tossing and turning in her sleep whimpering Michael's freakin name it makes it worse. She isn't even get peace while she sleeps. I fucking swear I'm going to kick his ass when this is all over!

We are about to land. Just two more weeks tops and this will be over. Nikita, Alex, Nathan, and I can all just leave from the hell Division has made for us and at least try and move on with our lives. I can finally deal with the pain of losing Emily.

Nikita bolted up in her sleep just as the flight attendant announced our arrival in 15 minutes. I knew better than to ask her or mention her dream. She knew that I wouldn't and she gave me a small smile. I opened my arms and she leaned in and closed her eyes just calming herself down before landing.

**Nikita POV**

We were here. The last black box was right in our hands. Lucky for us, Alex got all the information on the black box from Percy's office. Thank God she got out safely. I frankly don't know if I should yell at her for being careless or be proud that she pulled of something that only I could do when I was in Division. I guess it's a little bit of both.

The guardian's name, who was guarding the box, is Damien French. He is working as a bell hop at one of the resorts and the black box is in a safety deposit box at the local bank. That we figured out on our own considering it's the only bank in the 5 mile radius of Damien's home and work.

Owen and I checked into the resort the next street over from Damien's so it wouldn't cause suspicion. I staked out his apartment and work for two days that way we could get a feel for his schedule. Owen was getting a fake i.d. so he can pose as Damien and I would go with him posing as his wife.

It was the easiest option considering Damien's job, it gives us an easier access to the bank. All I had to do was search for the key for the safety deposit box. I broke into his house five minutes after he left for work. Five minutes for a window just in case he comes back for something. I ransacked the place and found the classic loose floor-board that had a locker box in it. I picked the lock and key to our treasure was there. I guess it was a back-up copy.

I guess since Percy thought that we would never figure out that the last black box was here, he gave the guardian a little leniency. Stupid on his part; that man underestimates me too much. Though he probably has the guardian on a short leash right now.

One more day and that was it. Tomorrow Owen and I would get that black box. We are so close. After this it's the final fight. Alex, Owen, me,….and Michael would be free from the bloodsucking jackasses.


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! I AM TERRIBLE FOR TAKING SO SO LONG IN UPDATING! NOT ANYMORE THOUGH! I AM RESUMING WRITING! HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Nikita POV **

Owen and I are planning on going to the bank first thing tomorrow morning. Right now we're talking to Alex on last time about what she needs to do. I walk closer to the phone and talk.

N: So one more time. We call you when we are going to the bank and you do…

A: I set up the C4 in 5-10 different locations. I program it in accordance to my remote as well as a back-up timer in accordance to your flight landing.

O: And when we call you that we got home…

A: I call Michael to my apartment and tell him…well everything and give him your letter while you talk to Percy. The end result….we kicked Division's ass.

N: Perfect. We got this guys. We are free tomorrow.

**NM MN MN MN MN MN MN NM NM NM NM NM NM NM**

**(next morning 8 A.M.)**

The alarm goes off the next morning waking us up. It's show time. The sun is shining and I smell Owen's yummy pancakes. We have to get out of the hotel room at 9:30 and be at the bank by 10 at the latest.

N: Morning! Give me some of those pancakes.

O: someone's is a good mood. Is it because it's the day we get our freedom back.

N: you bet your ass it is!

O: it's good to see you smile again.

This conversation just got serious but she bites.

N: yeah well it's a day that deserves something to smile about. Go hop in the shower so I can go once I finish eating.

O: aye aye captian.

Once he leaves the smile disappears. My mind travels to Michael. I love him. God knows I love him so much but I don't know if I can forgive him for what he said. i shake the thoughts. I cant think about this right now. I decide to call Alex. It's a big day and I want to talk to her before all the crazy starts.

A: Hey mom… Chocolate chips Nathan! Sorry mom whats up.

N: well just wanted to check in before the chaos but it looks like your busy.. wink wink

A: MOM! We're just eating breakfast!

I think I heard Nathan in the background saying hi.

N: ok ok! Tell Nate hi back. Eat breakfast and be ready and safe! Ill call as soon as we start driving then its business.

A: don't worry ill be careful! And tell Owen the same

N: And Alex, I love you. Be safe

A: Love you too, mom.

We hang up. 8:45. Owen just gets out so its time to get ready.

**Owen POV**

As I get ready, my mind processes all that is happening. I can finally avenge Emily's death. I can get freedom, closure, and most importantly Emily can get some peace.

I am ready for this.

**Alex POV**

After I hang up with mom, I go back to Nathan. I love him. He brings so much normalcy into my life. Its not just that but he accepts me. All my flaws and history, he embraced it. He knows everything. He is ready to leave his whole life for me. He is moving away with me. I can sense his worry. This scares him. He worries that something might happen today.

Cant say getting here was easy. The amount of times I was almost caught getting all this information it's a surprise I made it through all this. I didn't tell mom, Owen, or Nate about the times Amanda almost caught me. She isn't suspicious and that's all that matters.

N: I'm worried. I cant lose you.

A: I know. And I love you for worrying, but I promise to do everything in my power to make it back. Once part one is done. I am safe. I start packing and we go back to mom's loft. We call Michael back here though.

9:20

N: there is one thing I want to do before you leave. When we start our new life I want to do it with us at a different level.

A: what are you saying?

I see him reach into his pocket an get down on one knee. I suck my breath in. Is he…?

N: Alexandra Udinov, I love you so much including the baggage you come with. I cant imagine my life without you. When we start our new journey, I want to start it with you as not my girlfriend but my fiancé. So will you do the honor of marrying me?

A: YES! Yes! Yes! I will marry you! I love you!

9:27

N: I love you too! We will celebrate when you get back because its time for you to go.

I kiss him one last time and walk out. I get into my car and my phone rings.

**Nikita POV**

9:25

I am ready to go. Owen and I have our weapons secured and plan ready to go. Its 9:25 which means its time to call Alex soon and ask her about anything new happening. I knew Nate was proposing cause he asked me permission, old-fashioned but it made my heart melt which doesn't happen often.

Owen and I get into the car and I call Alex and put it on speaker. Guess Owen would want to hear this too. I wish Michael was here but I quickly push the thought out of my head.

A: hey mom.

N: Hey so anything you want to tell me?

A: You knew didn't you! How… what! You suck! BUT EEKKK! I'm getting married!

O: YOU'RE WHAT! Niki you knew about this! Why didn't you tell me!

N: to see this reaction! And I got to tell you its hilarious!

O: Well congratulations Al. that boy better know he's lucky.

N: Spoken like a true Uncle. hahaha

A: thanks Uncle Owen.

N: Congratulations Baby girl. Now its time to get down to business. We are pulling into the bank. Set up those C4s girl. Love you and be safe. Bye hon.

A: Will do. Bye guys.

I hang up and smile. It truly is a great day. It's show time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Niki POV**

The bank was basically empty when Owen and I walked in. We got to a teller faster than I thought.

O: Hi, my name is Damien French and this is my wife. We came to take something out of our safety deposit box.

Teller: Of course, Mr. French. We need to see your I.D. and the key to the box just to confirm everything. It's protocol.

O: Oh yes of course. Here you go.

Owen hands the key and i.d. over to the teller. She looked at it and back at Owen. She smiles and hands it back to him.

T: well ok then. Lets get you set.

The teller leads us to the safety deposit box. She opens it and leaves us to have a minute to ourselves. When we open it there it is. Our freedom is staring back at us. It just, it felt too easy. We quickly grab the box and tell the teller that we are done.

As we are walking out, Damien French walks in.

Oh Shit.

Alex POV (same time frame and Nikita)

I walk into Division to set up the C4s. I make sure no one is following. Considering how powerful these explosives are, I only need to set up about five in the main areas that can easily blow up other areas as well. The weapon room and computer room are two of the main rooms which will be easy to explode larger areas. I set one up by Percy's office, Amanda's office, and the meeting room where Burkoff briefs everyone. It takes me about 45 mins. and almost getting caught twice.

I just need to find Michael now. He needs to be out of here before this explodes. As I start walking my phone rings and I know something's wrong. Mom wouldn't call in the middle of this mission. Its too dangerous.

A: Mom? What's going on!

N: Alex, listen. We ran into trouble but everythings fine now. I wanted to tell you to make sure Burkoff is out of Division as well.

A: Birkoff? Why?

N: Because, he was a good friend before all of this. He would be on our side if he got the chance but with all this, I get it. His life would be on the line and it would be too risky. I want him alive. So when you talk to Michael ask him to bring Birkoff as well.

A: If you're sure… I will

N: Yes now we are on our way to the airport. Make sure you get Michael there around 4:30. Our flight it on time, I just checked. You set the C4s for 4:45 right?

A: Yeah. I want to detonate this place ASAP. ok I see Michael. Bye

I hang up quickly and walk to Michael.

A: Michael, hey can I talk to you for a sec.

M: yeah sure, Alex. What's up.

A: I was wondering if I could talk to you alone later maybe around 4:30. Its kind of important and I want privacy. Oh and bring Birkoff will you?

M: Alex, what's going on? What's up?

A: Not here, Michael! Please? It's important! I promise I wont be long! Just meet me at my house at 4:30! No later than that ok!

M: Ok ok! Just relax we will be there.

A: On time?

M: YES! On time! I promise.

A: ok good. I'll see you later.

**Michael POV**

I wonder what she wants to talk about. She seemed… shakey and nervous. Well I guess I'll find out soon.

On another note, today feels different. Like something good is going to happen.

I smile a little as I walk to Birkoff to talk to him about Alex.

**Nikita POV**

Owen and I try to be as discreet as possible walking out. We hear Damien introducing himself as walk out the door and then we run because we have about 10 seconds if not less before he finds out whats going on.

As soon as we get in the car we see Damien running towards us and shooting. Owen reverses out of there as fast as possible while I try to shoot Damien. He gets into his car and follows us. He is trying to shoot out our wheels.

I throw half my body out the window and just shoot at the car. I eventually get him in the shoulder and his wheel. The car flips three times and I know we are good.

O: We need to kill the box.

N: yeah I got it.

I put the box in the back seat and shoot at it twice. As are crossing over a bridge so I open my window and throw the box into the ocean. We head to the airport as I check if our flight is on time. Then I remember my nerd. He always did all this shit for me.

I decide call Alex.

(skip convo)

Nerd was a good friend before all of this rogue business and I want him safe. Pretty soon Owen and I get to the airport.

We check in and board our flight. I turn to Owen.

O: We are almost done. We are almost free.

N: I know. I can feel it in my bones. We are finally done with Division.

**TWO MORE CHAPTERS GUYS! I THOUGHT THAT BIRKOFF DESERVES TO BE SAVED BECAUSE HIS FRIENDSHIP WITH NIKITA AND MICHAEL IS SO CUTE! WE ARE ALMOST DONE AND THERE WILL BE A SHORT SEQUEL**


	10. Chapter 10

**ALEX POV**

Nikita called me and told me they landed. The plane was riding to the terminal. Michael and Birkoff should be here any minute.

N: Babe, relax. It will be fine.

A: I know I'm just thinking about worst case scenario's.

I turn when there is a knock on the door.

A: That's them. Go wait in my room.

He looks like he's about to protest.

A: Go! You promised. I agreed to let you stay but you know I was going to make you ass wait at the air strip.

N: Ok but be careful.

He kisses my forehead and I go to answer the door. Michael and Birkoff stare back at me.

A: hey guys, come in.

M: Alex, what's going on? Why was it such a rush for us to get here?

B: And why am I here?

I turn to Birkoff and smirk.

A: trust me, just be thankful.

M: Ok what the hell is going on.

I walk towards my laptop. The clip is already set to play. I look at the time. 4:37. Eight more minutes and Division is finished.

A: Michael, you need to listen to this.

I hit play and let the track play. Kasim's confession floats into the air and Michael freezes while Birkoff can't pick his jaw off the floor.

4:40. Five Minutes.

The clip ends.

It takes Michael a minute before questions start flying. What? How? Why?

A: Kasim is Division, Michael. You heard it for yourself and you had a feeling as well. Percy betrayed you.

I look at the clock again 4:44. Less than a minute and its all over.

B: How did you get this? And again… Why am I here?

M: Why are you telling me this?

A: I'm telling you this because in 10 seconds Division is going to explode. Its going to be dead.

B&M: WHAT!

B: What the fuck are you talking about?

A: Calm the fuck down…. Nerd.

Michael and Birkoff's head snaps to me.

B: Niki…

It's a whisper but I can hear it.

M: YOU'RE THE MOLE! All this time it was you. You helped Nikita.

A: yeah it was me and we did it. We finally brought down Division.

B: then why are we still alive.

A: You're still alive because mom loves the two of you. One is the love of her life, who frankly doesn't deserve it.

Michael looks shocked and heartbroken at the comment.

A: And the other is like her little brother. Now if you turn on the news I'm sure the explosion will be there soon. I have to go.

B: Mom?

A: Nikita is like a mother to me. She has been there for me through a lot and she is officially adopting me.

I look at both of them. I can' help but admit that I'm going to miss them. I walk to my room and see Nate getting the luggage. I grab my ring from the night stand and slip it on. I never have to take it off again.

I grab Nate's hand and we walk out with our stuff. I turn to the two men who mean so much to Nikita, to mom. Birkoff is sitting on the couch and looks like he is in deep thought. Michael looks like he is about to break. My heart clenches but it's his fault. I want to hurt so badly for hurting mom. I respect him. He would be the father in my life because he belongs with mom.

The two look up at Nate and I as we walk out.

A: Have a good life guys. You are finally free.

I turn to walk away from this life when Michael's voice stops me.

M: Where are you going and who is this?

A: This is Nate. My fiancé. And I'm going to go start a new life with my family.

M: With Nikita? Please Alex, where is she?

I snap! I totally lose it.

A: Now you want to know where she is Michael! You have no right, no right to ask me that question! You broke her, Michael! You said you didn't trust her! The one thing that kept her going all these years was that she knew she had your trust and love! but you broke that so you don't deserve to know where we are going.

4:58. Time to go see mom and Owen.

I turn, grab Nate's hand, and walk out the door towards my new life.

**NIKITA POV**

Owen and I go to the loft and pack anything and everything. We are in a cab when the clock strikes 4:45. I smile so big for the first time in a long time. It's over. It's finally over.

O: It's over. It's over, we finally did it. We are free!

N: Oh! I'm so happy. I feel like this huge weight has been lifted of me.

I turn to Owen and give him a hug. When we reach the loft, we pack everything into the van we "bought" to take us to the airstrip. We packed everything ahead of time so we didn't have to worry later on. It's not like we had a lot. More weapons were needed to be packed than clothes. A friend, who owed me one, let us borrow his jet.

5:05

We get to the airstrip before Nate and Alex. I decide to call her. I thought she would be here by now. Hopefully nothing went wrong. I dial her number

A: Hey mom.

N: Hey sweetie! Are you on your way?

A: yeah sorry things took longer than expected.

N: How… how is he? How are they?

A: Their fine. Like they always are. They had questions I answered what I wanted.

N: Oh okay. You almost here?

A: Turn around.

I hang up and turn around just in time to see Alex fling herself at me. we start crying.

N: We're free, babe! We did it.

A: Yeah we did.

We let go of each other. Alex goes to hug Owen while I pull Nathan into a hug.

N: Thanks for loving her, Nate.

Nate: It's hard not to. Thank you for letting me be a part of this family.

I smile at him. The pilot tells us everything is loaded and ready to go. My family and I get on the jet and are settled. As the jet starts to move, I reflect on my feelings.

I'm happy as I should be but there's an ache in my heart where Michael used to be. I wish for nothing more to have him by my side but I don't know if I could forgive him.

I shake the thoughts. Today was a day to celebrate. Owen breaks out the champagne and we toast to a new life.

**MICHAEL POV**

When Alex says those words to me, grief hits me life a ton of bricks. She's right. I don't deserve Nikita. I don't.

Birkoff snaps me out of my thoughts.

B: DUDE! Go after her! Don't lose Niki! You love her to much for that and yes, you are an ass but you should spend the rest of your god damn life making up for it. Come on let's go.

He's right. I don't deserve Niki but I will sure as hell spend the rest of my life making up for it.

M: But where! Where would they be?

Then it hits me! Airstrip! Knowing Nikita she would want to get out of here the fastest way possible. There is a private airstrip not that far from here.

We get a taxi and tell the driver where to go.

I run as soon as I get there. I run as fast as I can but its no use. The jet is already zooming down the strip to take off. She's gone and I couldn't get to her!

I fall on my knees just as Birkoff shows up behind. I breakdown. I lost her.

I lost the woman I love the most in this world and it's all my fault.

**THE END**

**Squeal will be up soon! **


End file.
